An Introduction to Fraternal Dramatics
by alyssa305
Summary: As promised, here's a little tale about brothers and what family means. Also, Abed/Annie! T for future chapters and mentions of off-screen sexy times. AU in that I gave Abed a brother. Apologies for any format problems, I'm still learning FFN. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I own nothing truly Community related (oh I wish) but I do own Abed's brother and this plot I suppose. Both pale in comparison to whatever Dan Harmon could come up with though. Genius man. _

_Thanks for the loving feedback on "Missed Moments," it means a lot to me. I invented the character of Cyrus Nadir for that (which will have a second part, promise), but I love the idea of him so much that I had to write more. So here's a story for me to play with him and Abed and Annie (of course, I won't forget to make them and the shippers happy). I've decided to tweak what was in "Missed Moments" and make Cyrus a little closer to their age than he was before (assuming Annie is twenty one and Abed twenty three by the time season four would start, which makes sense in my head, right?). So you can disregard his existence in the other fic for the sake of this one if you choose. Makes sense? Enjoy._

xxx

Summer in the Casa Trobed was exactly what Annie needed. She was working in Shirley's sandwich shop during the lunch rush every day and taking a summer online English course, but since neither of those things took up too much time, Annie was free to hang out with her roommates and catch up on movies and television she had been missing out on. She even got some recreational reading in, which was nice and relaxing. Annie hadn't taken a break like that in years. Ever since Britta had moved in with her and the boys, taking over the room that had been the Dreamatorium, rent was cheaper and the small apartment was always full of music beyond what came from the television screen.

Never mind that Troy disappeared into Britta's room every night, leaving Abed and Annie to themselves in a not-quite-but-still-awkward silence. Never mind that Annie had been nursing a crush on Abed all summer (all year if she let herself be honest) but had kept it quiet. Annie knew better than to expect anything to come of harboring feelings for her best friend. She knew that she didn't have a chance, that Abed was beyond her reach. But she thought about him at night when sounds of pleasure came from the room across from hers and the blue light of the left-on television flooded under her doorway, willing herself to get over it and move on. It was only at night that she wished both for summer to last forever and for school to start sooner, torn between the fun and insanity of summer and the stability and distance that school allowed. Once school started she could allow herself to be distracted from his smile, his kindness, his warmth. But once school started, the intimacy of her time with Abed would be gone, replaced with essays and studying and distractions. Annie wasn't sure which one was worse.

xxx

The sex noises coming from the former Dreamatorium were staring to drive Abed insane. Abed had started to earn money writing film reviews for a local paper, and did his best work late at night, so he was always awake and typing on his laptop when Troy would try and sneak quietly away into Britta's room around midnight. Abed would look to Annie, who was always awake with him, curled up reading a Jane Austen novel or watching some romantic "comedy" that always made her cry. Annie would look back at Abed and shrug, close her book or eject her DVD, and kiss him good night on the cheek before disappearing into her room. Abed would sit quietly with his hand on his cheek until the sex noises started, then retire to the fort with his laptop and his noise-cancelling headphones. Working after a disturbance like that was impossible though, and most often Abed would just go to sleep, dreaming of his best female friend Annie.

Even though Abed had really great self esteem and had dated a couple girls in the past, he logically knew that he didn't stand a chance with her, which is why the dreams confused him. His subconscious was controlling his REM sleep, and he didn't appreciate being teased in his own perfectly controlled mind. Despite the fact that he knew he wouldn't ever be with Annie, he couldn't help but fall for her. She was beautiful and kind and smart and his best friend and it wasn't in the script but he felt for her anyways, which was unfamiliar and unwelcome. Deviating from the script could only lead to disaster, so he kept his feelings quiet. Suppressing his illogical feelings made them go away, he had discovered over the years, and that was exactly what he was doing. He was suppressing his more-than-friendly feelings for Annie, and he was suppressing his rage at Troy and Britta's very loud sexual activities in what had been his personal room for escape and exploration.

xxx

The night before school started, the four roommates were spending quality time together marathoning all three Matrix films. Abed was in his chair reciting every line under his breath, Annie was on the floor at his feet with her back against his legs and sorting her brand-new school supplies, and Britta and Troy were sharing the other chair, asking questions every few minutes about how the world of the Matrix worked. Abed was answering their questions with his usual excitement to show off how much he knew, and Annie was listening to his voice and reveling in his closeness. Tomorrow it would all end, she thought with a certain kind of sadness, and things would go back to how they were before. She was both relieved and disappointed. When Troy and Britta retired to their separate beds at the end of the third film, Abed and Annie were left alone in silence.

Annie dropped her head back onto Abed's knees and looked up at his now- upside down face, which was stoically watching the credits roll. She wished, not for the first time, that she knew what was going through his mind. With a sigh and a stretch that popped several vertebrae in her back and neck, Annie stood up and turned to say goodnight to Abed, but stopped at the uncertain look on his face.

"What's wrong?" her voice was gravelly from going hours without speaking.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Abed stood up quickly, shaking his head. Because she had been standing too close to his chair, Annie was knocked over by his sudden movements. Abed shot his arm out and caught her arm before she fell to the ground, pulling her to her feet uncomfortably close to him. They both gasped a little and looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Annie whispered, and couldn't stop herself from leaning slightly forward, dropping her eyes to his lips. A sound from the blanket fort brought them both to their senses, and Abed had just dropped Annie's arm as she stepped back when Troy emerged from the fort to make his nightly sneak to Britta's bed.

"Goodnight boys!" Annie said with a little too much force as she practically ran to her room, embarrassed and flustered. She leaned against her door when she was safely on the other side, heart beating fast and head all fuzzy. With a light slap to her own face to snap herself out of it, she climbed into bed, pulling a pillow close to her chest in a tight hug. She didn't sleep much that night.

xxx

Abed was confused, not sure exactly what had happened, but he did know that he couldn't let it happen again. Anything romantic that might occur between them was simulated to end in tragedy, and Abed couldn't afford that. He climbed into his bunk and tried to calm his racing mind, but he didn't sleep much that night.

xxx

The four roommates were in good spirits in the morning, laughing and joking, and if there was any awkwardness between Annie and Abed, no one noticed. Everything was fine as they all piled in Britta's car and drove to Greendale, they even got a great parking spot right by the library. The study group was meeting at nine sharp, so they went straight to the room to wait for Jeff, Shirley, and Pierce. The excitement of starting their fourth and (hopefully) final year had the whole group in high spirits, and when the Greendale Seven was reunited as a whole for the first time in months just outside the double doors of the study room, there was much hugging and laughter. As they stepped inside the room to sit down and catch up before going to classes, they were all surprised to see that the room was not as empty as they thought.

Leaning against the table was a tall, handsome, athletic- looking guy with very dark hair, caramel skin, and a fashion sense that impressed even Jeff. The group went silent and stopped still.

"Hey there you are! Thought for sure you weren't coming."

The stranger approached the group, big smile on his face, and shook the hands of each member of the group, greeting them each by name. When he got to Abed, he embraced him in a hug. Abed looked terrified, but when he spoke his voice gave away no emotion.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here now. Surprised?"

"Abed, honey, who is this?" Shirley asked in her most sickly sweet voice.

Abed turned to the group, confusion and panic clear in his eyes, "This is my brother, Cyrus Nadir."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing you guys! I'm excited that this has at least a little interest, and I'm SO sorry that it took me so long to update. Summer school was wild, and I'm starting another round soon (yay college!) but I'll have more time now to write. I'm currently writing this while on a plane to England for a study abroad trip, so for the next 9ish hours I'll be composing this chapter. By the way- British Airways rocks my world. I'm all settled in with a glass of white wine after my tea and delicious meal. Now to write until my fingers fall off or I fall asleep or my computer dies._

_In my head, (I'm pretty sure my head-canon isn't quite right, but forget it, it works for this) in season 4 Abed will be 24 or 25, Annie 22, and that would make Cyrus 21. I think those ages because like- Annie was 19 or barely 20 at Troy's 21__st__ birthday in season 2 because they were in the same grade and Troy said he was held back, and Abed was already 21 and possibly older when he and Jeff got drunk in season 1. _

_Again, I own nothing Community shaped. Just Cyrus (Sigh-russ, not See-roos I feel like I should tell y'all) hope you enjoy!_

xxx

"Cyrus, what are you doing here?"

"I just told you, Abed. I go to school here now." Cyrus was grinning widely.

"Cyrus is it?" Jeff spoke, holding out his hand. Cyrus shook it and nodded. "Great, nice to meet you, Cyrus. It's funny, but Abed has never mentioned you."

"Not even once, Abed? I don't know why, he and I were pretty close growing up."

Annie couldn't help but notice how different Abed was from his brother. Cyrus was tall and thin just like his older brother, but he was clearly an athlete, and judging by the looks he kept sending her way, quite the flirt as well. She blushed and grinned at the handsome boy.

Cyrus grinned right back, "It really is nice to meet you all, I've always worried Abed would never make any real friends. I left home for college on a full soccer ride two years ago, you see."

"Why aren't you there?" Abed was practically sneering, an expression that Annie had never seen before.

"Got kicked out, brother. Too many parties I guess." Pierce, Troy, and Jeff laughed along with the younger man.

"That's what college is for, kid! Good for you!" Pierce clapped him on the back, "Ay-bed could use a few lessons from you."

Dean Pelton's voice suddenly rang through the PA system, "Students at Greendale! Welcome to another year! To celebrate the beginning of the school year, Shirley's Sandwiches and Bakery will be giving out free samples! Come on down!"

"Oh no he didn't," Shirley mumbled menacingly, "I don't _do_ free." She ran off to find and possibly wound the dean of students.

"Shirley, don't kill the man! It's not humane!" Britta ran off after her, waving a hasty goodbye to the rest. Jeff and Troy looked at their phones and also left after realizing they were late for their first class. Pierce wandered off to find breakfast, leaving Abed and Annie with Cyrus, the older Nadir looking as uncomfortable as Annie had ever seen him.

"Are you staying with dad?"

"Yeah, I took my old room back last week. Sorry I didn't call."

"Alright."

Annie interrupted the awkward moment, "Cyrus, are you signed up for classes?"

Cyrus nodded, "I don't know where any of them are, do you mind showing me?"

Annie blushed again, and Abed spoke quickly, "I'm sure he can find the classrooms, Annie, you don't need to show him around."

"It's no bother, Abed. I'd be happy to help." Annie turned back to Cyrus, "What class do you have first? I don't have class for another hour, I can show you the school until then."

"I also don't have class for another hour, so lead on."

Abed watched them leave, knowing full well he was late for his class. Annie waved goodbye to her friend and roommate before Cyrus put his arm around her shoulders and led her from the library. Abed's heart dropped to his stomach and he fought to keep control of his feelings. He knew that Annie wasn't his and that Cyrus would probably suit her better, but he was still upset. He wanted to punch something, but held it in and walked full speed to the art building for his film production class.

Annie was holding back a giggle and blushing furiously at the warm arm around her shoulder. Cyrus was charming and funny, and they did far more chatting than actual school touring. And even though his brother was attractive and clever, Annie found herself wanting to talk to Abed more and more as the hour went by. She missed him, she was admittedly less than surprised to discover, but had resolved to try and move on. No harm in a little bit of flirting.

"Annie, you're really smart. I'm glad I've met you."

"Awww, thanks Cyrus! It's been a pleasure talking to you. Really. Let me know if you need help here at Greendale, I'm practically the student body president. I mean, technically South Park is, but it should have been me."

Cyrus looked a little confused at the South Park comment but chose to ignore it. "I'd really like to spend more time with you, Annie. Would you like to get dinner sometime?"

Annie was startled, it had been quite a while since anybody had asked her on a date, especially someone as cute as Cyrus. She thought about Abed and how much she like him, but was determined to move on.

"I'd love that," she said with a smile, and with a little wave, she went skipping off.

_A/N: Sorry it's short! I have this planned out chapter by chapter, and that's all I wanted to cover in chapter 2! I might write chapter 3 in a few hours or tomorrow, but I'm taking a Clash of Kings break right now. Love those reviews! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello hello! Glad to see some of you stuck around. That's awesome, stoked to hear you're not totally repulsed by my writing. Sorry again for the delay in chapters, but as I said before, I'm in summer school abroad at the moment and haven't had much down time. England is wonderful! I'm staying in Cambridge and having a blast, learning so much, and spending time with wonderful people. Now it's time to make you wonderful people happy with another chapter of Cyrus goodness. He really is a piece of work, let me tell you. _

_I'll PM each reviewer today, I promise. I don't get internet in my room, so I only get a chance to be online a couple hours each morning in class, and even then only three days a week. Sorry I haven't messaged anyone yet, I will soon!_

_You're all awesome, and so is Community, and I don't actually own anything to constitute as awesome, so you all know I don't own Community. I just own Cyrus, the cheeky bugger._

_X_

Abed was sitting cross-legged in the blanket fort later that day trying in vain to focus on the computer screen in front of him rather than on the debate he was trying to not have with himself. He had given Cyrus the address earlier that day and was expecting him to arrive at any moment, and Abed was reminding himself over and over again not to ask Cyrus about Annie. _None of my business. She's not mine. _He wanted to tell Cyrus to stay away from his roommate, wanted to warn Annie against his brother, but his rational side kept telling him to leave them be and let the unexpected subplot work itself out.

But he couldn't help himself, the more he thought about his brother and his best friend-who-is-a-girl-most-certainly-not-a-girlfriend, the angrier he got, the more jealous he became. _It's not part of the script, not how it's meant to be. Annie needs someone more her speed, and that someone might as well be my brother._

The buzzer rang and Abed moved mechanically to let Cyrus up into 303, mentally resolved to keep the conversation as far from Annie as possible. That was (of course) immediately broken when the first words out of Cyrus' mouth were "Damn, Abed. You did not tell me you had a hot Jew as a roommate. She's fine as hell!"

Abed inhaled sharply. "Cyrus, don't. She's a good kid, more than a piece of ass. You need to leave her alone."

"Not gonna happen, big bro. She and I have a date. A dinner date. I think she's great, so I made a move. Better than waiting, I think." Something danced in Cyrus' eyes, a knowledge that he couldn't possibly possess.

Abed took one step forward, "You just met her, you don't even know her."

"And you like her, I know you do. But you don't step up. I do, and that's why I get girls. You need to learn that lesson, man." Cyrus stepped around Abed and walked straight to the blanket fort, "What the hell is this?"

"My bedroom."

"It's shit. You actually live in a fort? What are you, five?"

"The girls get the rooms, Troy and I share this. It works for everyone."

"Still shit. We made our last fort when you were ten and I was turning six. My birthday party, remember?" He smiled as he stepped through the door and nearly ran into the new mini-Dreamatorium, "And why is there a huge box here?"

"That's none of your business." Abed tried to hustle his brother out of the fort and into the living room, but to no avail. Cyrus opened the box and was staring at the tape and paint structure.

"It looks like a holodeck. Is this a fake holodeck?"

Troy picked that exact wrong moment to walk into the fort, ignore the tension between the brothers, and say, "It's better than a holodeck. It's a mini-Dreamatorium, and it does simulations and adventures. It's the best."

Abed had never been one for embarrassment or shame, especially not about something as awesome as the Dreamatorium, but for some reason the look on Cyrus' face as he turned slowly to face his brother made Abed want to hide in a tree or under a rock and never come out.

"Of course it is. I don't know what I was expecting. You never change." Cyrus laughed and left the smiling Troy and wincing Abed behind in the fort. Abed closed his eyes for a brief second until he heard Cyrus' tall form flop into a chair in the living room. He followed his brother out into the living room and stood right in front of him.

"Cyrus, you're my brother, and that means I have to be nice, but I can't let you come in here and make fun of my place. It's mine. I work to pay rent for it, I'm in charge here. You've been kicked out of school for partying and cannot be called responsible, so you can't make me feel bad about what goes on here. My roof, my rules."

"Whatever, dude. Can I crash here tonight?"

"Of course. Just stay away from the fort and from Annie's room. Off limits."

"She's not yours, Abed. I know you'd love her to be, but if you haven't made a move yet you won't. I know you too well. So go watch Detective Whatsit or whatever and let us real men get the women we want. I'll go back to Dad's tomorrow, tonight I just want to hang out and talk in English instead of Farsi. Deal?"

Abed seethed internally, betraying no emotion, no anger. His ever-logical, Spock-like brain knew that Cyrus was right, but his heart was beating faster and his stomach felt like an ice cube and he hated his brother more than ever before. Abed Nadir was feeling jealousy properly and acknowledging the feeling's existence. _This sucks._


End file.
